It's Just beneath the Skin
by ashangel101010
Summary: Set during "Earth to Kaz" and in Kaz's POV. The monster wanted to bring fire and blood to school one day, and so Kaz brought matches and a Glock that day.


It's Just beneath the Skin

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Monster by Skillet

_"The secret side of me"_ The sharp stench of gasoline wafts into the air, I hear the gallon of fire starter swish around in its red casing. I can hear the box of phosphorus sticks clacking together in my pocket, I can hear them singing for singed hair and burnt skin. The shiny black Glock is tucked inside my other pocket, it was screaming for its metal children to pierce pink cerebral tissues and blood-pumping hearts.

"_I never let you see"_ A plain white building reading, "High School" greets me like I was important. In fact, today I was important. I was going to do something historical and etch into my crude classmates' minds that I was more _**alive**_ than they are.

"_I keep it caged, but I can't control it"_ I was supposed to be at home because I was "sick" or so my mom thinks. She might come back early, maybe to get her purse that she left behind, and find that I'm not in my room. She would probably try and find me, but it would be too late.

"_So stay away from me"_ Enough about my mom, it was time to move onto the main attraction. The doors barely creaks open for me and a silent and peerless hallway is there, everyone was in class for at least first period. Thousands upon thousands of students are here today, waiting for the truth to be lit today.

"_The beast is ugly"_ The pretty girls with sharp tongues and plastic skin vie for the righteous fire to cleanse their pseudo appearances. The steroid shooting, dullards called jocks _**need**_ to be cured of their ignorance with the shiny Glock in my pocket. I haven't forgotten the so-called unbiased molders of young minds; they'll be greeted with the smoky remains of their beloved pupils, some might gag on the fumes of my righteous fire.

"_I feel the rage, and I just can't control it"_ The red lockers smile at me with their vents wide open, they wait for me to give them the taste of my gasoline. I unfasten the cap to the gasoline and fling a small amount of its contents onto the grinning lockers; they can't taste the skin of my back being slammed against them today. Some gasoline drips off from the lockers and at the scuffed, checker floor below me.

"_It's scratching on the walls"_ I walk past rooms filled to the brim with students, some actually wave at me but don't even notice the tank of gasoline in my hands. All of them were too busy trying to understand what the lesson was or the gossip floating around class today, I actually stop walking when I hear my name being thrown around in the air. All I hear is how insane I am and how I bring my poor friend Tom's reputation down by just hanging near him; I used to feel a twinge of regret for doing what I'm about to do, but that twinge is quickly suppressed by my all consuming lust for redemption.

"_In the closet, in the halls"_ Silver security cameras eye me dully at every corner; funny thing is they're broken like someone hacked into them from their computer and severed the feed from home. I decided to take a little detour to the library, I feel like checking out some books today and adding my dirty liquid to the carpet. The librarians were in the backroom, so I was able to silently spread my liquid around without arousing suspicion from them.

"_It comes awake, and I can't control it"_ I go over to the fiction section once I completed my task, I scroll over to the "H" section of the books and was eventually able to find the author called Pete Hautman. There was only one book of his in stock and that was entitled "Invisible" I had to read that a while ago for this English project in ninth grade.

"_Hiding under the bed"_ It was probably the only book that wasn't about engineering or futuristic that I actually enjoyed. Normally I would have to get one of the librarians to check this out for me that way the "book theft detector" doesn't beep, but "someone" must have also disabled the detector from their house today. I put the book in my left hand and continue to douse the halls with gasoline; ah, it smells like justice and ambiance in the morning.

"_In my body, in my head"_ The cafeteria was on the way to the gym, so I decided to take another little detour to add my fuel. The lunch ladies weren't going to be there for another hour, so it was nice and empty like the knowledge of my _fellow_ classmates. I fed those long, grey tables the excess of the gasoline; I even slash the round chairs with the gasoline.

"_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?"_ I only had about a quart left, so I decided it was time to hit the gym. Inside the gym were only two people, two very buffed and moronic jocks that I know. Only way to tell those jocks apart was by their hairstyles, one had a brown buzz cut with a thin yellow streak and the other had the sides of his hair shaven that left only a pathetic tuff of brown hair; they laughed at me the other day and mocked my love of Chaotic, it won't be hard to get rid of them especially with the gun in my pocket.

"_Make it end!"_ It seems that they noticed me because they immediately start chanting that crazy Kazzy is going to do a fire attack like last time, they just kept saying that and laughing like it was all some comedic skit. Figures that these two Neanderthals wouldn't notice the tank of gasoline in my head or the way that the gun in my pocket protrudes out, all they could notice was me and my _craziness_. I pull out the gun from my pocket and point at the one with the yellow streak; they both immediately stop laughing and stare at me in shock, well that shut them up.

"_I feel it deep within"_ It took only one shot to bring yellow streak down, a nice bullet whizzed through the air and lodges itself deep within his cranium. The other jock just stood dumbstruck at the scene, he didn't scream or move or even made a sound. Another bullet thunders from the Glock and hits the jock squarely in the throat.

"_Just beneath the skin"_ You know I always wondered what it would be like to fire a gun, and today was my first time on Earth. It feels like thunder roars through the gun and launches the bullet to its target; it was almost as fun as lighting a fire. Now I wanted to hear a different kind of roar, a roar made to consume the flesh of humans and leave nothing but ash.

"_I must confess that I feel like a monster!"_ The fire sprinklers won't be working today because the same kid, who disabled the cameras and the theft detector, also disabled those, the fire alarms, and the phone connection here. That's what the school gets for running on nothing but computers for their systems, so easy for geniuses just to hack into it and destroy it. Soon they'll regret the computers they put their faith into, but they won't be able to do anything to correct that mistake ever again.

"_I hate what I've become"_ I passed Dr. Tanner's office while I was emptying the last of the gas onto the school's hall and making my exit. He didn't see me, but I saw him hunched over his desk doing filling out some meaningless forms. His stamp collection and pictures of his family decorates his office, he doesn't even smell the gasoline that wafts in the halls.

"_The nightmare's just begun"_ If he never took away my Scanner and cards, I probably would have never done this. Yet without something to occupy my time, the monster comes out and rears its ugly head. Chaotic controlled that pyromaniac that died in middle school, but now it's reborn and ready to unleash its unholy hellfire upon everyone who scorned me.

"_I must confess that I feel like a monster!"_ This was the most likely outcome that was going to happen; Mrs. Gabeler should have just accepted the truth, my classmates should have accepted the truth. Dr. Tanner should have accepted the truth; mom should have accepted the truth. Everyone should have accepted the truth.

"_I feel like a monster!"_ Now almost all will perish by the world of fire I'll create in a mere minute, those who don't will be ended like the jocks in the gym. Their God can't absolve them, their parents can't rescue them, and their doctors can't heal them. They are damned to burn, burn for not acknowledging the truth.

"_My secret side I keep"_ I went back to the door I entered from, the gasoline was everywhere. It took only one match, one glowing, red phosphorus stick struck against the match box to create an inferno. It took only five seconds for the match to hit the gas trail, and it took only three seconds for the hallway to be completely consumed by fire.

"_Hid under lock and key"_ I should have been ablaze like the hallway, I should have had my shoes licked up with orange demons and red embers. Instead, the fire turned its figurative nose to my gas drenched sneakers and tears up the rest of the hallways, it was uncontrollable and unyielding like my fury. I hear screams echoing across the hallway, but see nothing but dirty smoke and noxious flames.

"_I keep it caged, but I can't control it"_ I step away from the fiery carnage of mine and walk outside, and hide in the bushes. I pull out the Glock there were still plenty of bullets to fire from it, plenty of small metal arrows to pierce many of the burn victims that will come out. The door to the school bangs open, signaling me that my first burn victim has arrived.

"_'Cause if I let him out"_ It was Maria, a tall Hispanic-looking chick with luscious red lips. I remember her during the school's Science Fair because she was the one that said bluntly, "Like what is wrong with him!" My crush for her didn't diminish from that, but it did later when she went out with Tom.

"_He'll tear me up, break me down"_ I shot her in the kneecap; she screams and collides with cement with her pretty face. Only bruises and scratches mar her countenance, I aim the gun directly at her left cocoa colored eye. Bang her eye is gone, leaving only a gaping hole that was big enough to put your finger through.

"_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?"_ My next burn victim was Mrs. Gabeler, her purple suit was singed at the ends and her glasses were broken. She was the first one to convince my mom that my "enthusiasm" has gone too far and made me rewrite my essay masterpiece. I aimed the Glock at her head and pull the trigger; her body falls with a loud thump against the pavement, I wasn't even going to waster another bullet on this essay critic.

"_Make it end!"_ Barely a minute since I killed that critic, Dr. Tanner came stumbling out and hacking his lungs. He is a pudgy man with a balding head; it would probably take about three bullets to bring a man of that weight down, I calculated. I shot him once in his fat thigh, another implanted itself in his stomach, and the last one ate away his cheek.

"_It's hiding in the dark"_ I already killed five people in total, though the gun did all the work, and I believe it is time to make it an even number. I gleefully aim at the door, waiting for the next fool to come out here. The door opens again and I drop my gun in bewilderment.

"_Its teeth are razor sharp"_ A boy clad in a grey shirt and blue jeans steps out of the burning school and onto the blood stricken pavement. His wide blue eyes examine the bodies and to his horror finds that there are bullets in their corpses, they were all shot to death by some unknown shooter. He looks around trying to find the shooter, his eyes land on the bushes that I was hiding in and he walks over there.

"_There's no escape for me"_ He instantly finds me with the Glock on the dirt and looks at me with eyes that are filled to the brim with hot tears. My sinfully brown eyes lock onto his saintly blue eyes; it was my best friend Tom that stares at me in disbelief. My hand automatically reaches for the Glock, and I unconsciously point it at his heart.

"_It wants my soul, it wants my heart"_ The disillusionment flees from his eyes and is masked with newfound knowledge that I was the one who did this, I was the one who set the school ablaze and slaughtered these "innocent" people. It was then that he closes his eyes and prepares himself for death by the hand of his own best friend, he was preparing for me to kill him like I killed the others. My hands trembling, unable to hold the gun steadily in my hands and my fingers were shaking at touching the trigger.

"_No one can hear me scream"_ The OverWorlder Tom was going to be shot down by the UnderWorlder Kaz. MajorTom was going to die by KidChaor's hands; the Maxxor lover will lose while Chaor's stalker will win. He waits for me, I wait too for him to stop me and he doesn't so I-

"_Maybe it's just a dream"_ I jolt from my bed, sweat clings to me like I was glue. It was just another nightmare, a nightmare where I might have killed Tom. It's still dark outside and the stars were still out, I could go back to sleep and relive that horror I caused.

"_Or maybe it's inside of me"_ The monster that loved fire and blood was still inside me, it was bursting at its seams in my dreams. The monster that I thought I killed with Chaotic was still there and waiting to come out. The monster that was going to cause an inferno and reap people with no second thoughts was still as evil as I remembered.

"_Stop this monster!"_ A monster that only Chaor could love was still alive. I feel tears coming out of my eyes and a new sheet of sweating producing from my pores, I'm not going to go back to sleep. If I go to sleep then the last shred of my sanity and self-control will be gone and the monster will raze everything like it did in my nightmare; it will kill me and then Tom, everyone was right I really am mad.


End file.
